Angel Academy
by DestielWolf
Summary: Castiel is a Prophet who posses powers that are key in protecting earth from the oncoming war between Michael and Lucifer. On a Phophet's 16th birthday, they are sent to P.A.N.A.A. (Prophet and Nephilim Alliance Academy) to learn to use their powers to protect humans from Demons, and are teamed up with a Nephilim who attend the Academy for the same reason. Prophet!Cas&Nephilim!Dean


Castiel was sprawled out on his dorm bed, AP Supernatural History homework spread out before him, when something shining caught his eye. He turned his head to see a senior pair of Nephilim and Prophet walking together to class, the Nephritis golden wings folded against her back, shining faintly. _They must believe they are matches._ He thinks.

Usually, prophets and Nephilim don't interact until they are in their senior, and last year at P.A.N.A.A., and have been matched to their Nephilim or Prophet match, whom they will forever be expected to battle the evil forces of Lucifer, aka Demons, with.

Personally, Castiel thinks it's a load of crap. He can see the point, Demons have a tendency to target one group or the other, so having two of them teamed up increases their odds of survival, but Castiel still doesn't like it. He just can't see spending that much time with someone, and neither side gets to pick who they spend it with. It's all decided for them by the tests.

Each Prophet and Nephilim must go through a series of testing at the beginning of their senior year, both on intelligence and physical capabilities.

The intelligence part, for Castiel at least, was easy. Nephilim and Prophets were tested equally on this part. It was a series basic general education testing, such as reading, writing, math, and had an emphases on Human-Nephilim-Prophet-Demon history. Castiel had received a 35 on that half, the highest he could get, and the highest in his school among prophets.

The physical part for prophets, well that had been another story. Prophets were tested on their infinities, while Nephilim were tested on their strength and speed.

Usually, Prophets are born with an infinity for an element that matched their personality. Castiel had gotten the short end of the stick on this one.

Air was for those who were social butterflies. Talkative and bouncy. Castiel cringed at the idea.

Earth matched those who were connected with nature. Peace loving, and creative, this was the smallest group at P.A.N.A.A.

Water went to those who were calm and collected. They usually kept to them selves, and were very intelligent.

That is what everyone assumed Castiel would be. It matched his personality to a T. But of course Castiel had to be a late bloomer. Actually, his powers didn't show up until a few months ago.

He could feel the signs of his infinity coming in, the way one could feel a tooth about to break through. It was a pressure under his skin, annoying, but not painful. He also had plenty of extra energy, and was even more focused than usual.

He was in AP Water Infinity Studies when it had happened. It was one of the worst moments of his life.

He had literally caught the room on fire.

That's right. Fire.

He could not have thought of a worse time for his powers to show up. At the start of his sophomore year, he had a meeting with the Nephilim and Prophet Principles, where they decided he should be placed in Water Infinity studies, even though his powers hadn't shown up yet. It seemed like a perfect fit.

A case like Castiel's, where his infinity didn't match his personality at all, was very, very unusual.

He was just as shocked as the rest of the class when his papers suddenly took flame when he couldn't remember the answer to the last question on a weekly exam.

Even if Castiel hadn't been forced to switch into Basic Fire Infinity Studies, he was sure he was never allowed to set foot in the class room again.

People mocked him after that, treating him like a ticking time bomb, as they rightfully should.

Prophets who had fire infinities were always getting in to trouble. Their personalities were usually easily excitable, stubborn and mischievous. Absolutely nothing like Castiel was.

He sighed at the memory. If he was stuck with the infinity for fire, he could at least be good at it. But when he took the matched test, he could barley even get a flame to flicker. And when he did, well, lets just say they went through some fire extinguishers that night.

He had nearly no control over his power, and it made Castiel flush with envy when he saw his younger class mates in Basic Fire Infity Studies show excelent results in the class when Castiel could barley light a candle with his power.

He had no control, and he wasn't showing any improvement. He blamed it on the fact that he was a late bloomer, and had less time to practice than any of the other students, but that didn't help him when he bombed the physical portion of the matching test.

And this scared him more than anything. He was afraid he would be matched up with someone who didn't fit with him at all just because he wasn't that great with his infinity yet.

Castiel stretched, closing his History book before looking over at the calendar, where tomorrows date was circled. His stomach erupted in butterflies. Tomorrow was the day he would find out who his nephilim was.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I am not sure when I will post chapter 2, but if you leave a review telling me if you liked it or not, it will encourage me (or not haha) to write the next chapter! You can follow me on tumblr at .com and shoot me any questions at ask! Thank you! **


End file.
